


a letter to ash / connaissais de face

by M0B1U5



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: New York City, Pretentious, Sad, ash lynx - Freeform, crush on a stranger haha simp, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0B1U5/pseuds/M0B1U5
Summary: stranger on the f trainshort letter for ash lynx bcs i think about him too much i hate italso! inspired by the song connaissais de face by khruangbin  :) u should go listen to it!
Kudos: 3





	a letter to ash / connaissais de face

one day, you stopped showing up.

sometimes i question if you were even real from how abruptly you left my sight and how empty our interactions were.

i only really knew you by face, i never caught your name. 

you just knew me as the girl who took the same train as you, nothing more. i always hoped that wasn't all there was, that you wondered where i was off to, what i was thinking, what i was listening to. but that's just wishful thinking, how could i expect anything out of you when all i could do was let out a 'good morning', smile at you every now and then, only to avert my gaze once more. 

although, i didn't mind being an insignificant figure to you, it's quite comforting actually. 

i didn't have to worry about losing you, i just always thought you would be there, standing in the same spot every morning when i boarded the F train.

until one day i did, i lost you in a sea of hundreds of others who boarded the same train. with all those people going about their own lives and keeping their eyes forward, i felt left behind. 

i wonder where you are right now, wherever it is, i hope you're at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wrote this as if i boarded the same train as ash every morning so we're only passerby's or whatever and i don't know that he's dead so yes very interesting dynamic.  
> idek what this is it's just that it's october n pumpkins r everywhere and he lives in my head rent free :( it's quite sad actually  
> but yeah i miss him thats it


End file.
